A paradox and somebody like you
by TorchwoodandDoctorWhorita
Summary: Something about Rita is diffrent. The Doctor, The 10th is the first to spot it but 11 is there as well, finds it in her eyes. Now they have a paradox and another... who? To figure out. Oh and not the rita from The God complex, though I love that they used my name in it! That was awesome! Chapter 2 will be out soon!


Her breaths were deep and shallow, sharp in the rythmatic silence, cutting through the frigid air like a knife through water. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she stared out the rain soaked window. Every drop of water that rolled down the window was something that she wasn't. Free. And she was sick of it. She moved swiftly out of her room, her footsteps quiet on the plush carpets. She moved silently, easing the door closed until there was only a crack open. A crack so small not a single sliver of rain splattered moonlight leaked through. She dare not close it all the way. She headed for the stairs, still grateful for the plush carpets that masked her quick footsteps. She slipped rapidly down each stair and then stopped at the last stair. She looked around, surveying where to hide to slip to the front door. She spotted a path to take and she stepped off of the stairs. The clatter of dishes in the kitchen was still fresh. The chatter from the sitting room flowed out and towards her as her tears flowed equally as much. She dodged behind walls and pillars, making her way to the door. She slipped out and into the rainy night. She shut the door silently. She tilted her head to the sky, feeling the rain on her skin. The rain washed away her tears. She slipped past the towering mansion and into the country side that she knew well. She smiled as she spotted her favorite part to star gaze. She ran to the place she had spent so much time and lay there, eyes closed, loving the feeling of rain on her skin. She was laying peacefully until she heard a familiar voice pierce through the night air, a whisper that was abover her. Flowing to her ears as a whisper, she heard her name caught in the wind. "Rita" the voice said softly. She opened her eyes and saw 3 faces. One she expected to see and 2 she ddn't. "Lyon" she said softly, standing up. Despite the ones beside them, they looked deeply into eachothers eyes, the world fading away around them. And then Lyon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close in a hug that had happened so many times before. She knew so well what it felt like to be in those arms. And yet it still felt so amazing every time. Her face was buried in his chest, her eyes closed, as one of the strangers spoke. "Sorry to intrude on this... heartfelt moment." A British voice said, the words coming from a man in a pin striped suit and red converse. "But we have a paradox to fight, Lyon." the man in a tweed jacket and bowtie finished. Rita opened her eyes and pulled away, taking Lyons hands. "You must tell me what's going on." she said softly in her Scottish accent. He nodded. "We have to take her in the TARDIS with us, she stays with me." Lyon said to the men. With a nod they gestured to the other side of the field, where a blue box sat, dormant and waiting. Looking utterly out of place but so unnoticeable. "Shall we?" the man in the pin striped suit, that Rita soon found out was called The Doctor as was the man on his right, said, offering rita his arm. She looked to Lyon. He nodded. She smiled and turned back to The Doctor. "We shall." she said, grinning and looping her arm through his. They were about to take off towards the box when The 11th Doctor offered his arm to Rita's free arm. She laughed her soft, shy laugh, her almost golden eyes starting to twinkle as she looped the other arm through his and they took off, Lyon in front of them. "So, your Lyon's friend?" The 10th Doctor started, looking at Rita"s eyes as they walked. She nodded. "Rita..." The 10th began. "It's such a beautiful name." he said, his voice airy and dreamy. She smiled. "Thanks." she said softly. The 10th's eyes never left Rita's as they walked and talked. "A beautiful name, a beautiful woman." he said softly, his eyes studying deep into hers. She blushed. "Thanks... again." she said, chuckling softly. The 10th couldn't stop taking in all the details of the depths of her eyes. They were brown, tinted so golden. There was a forest reen in their too. He came to the conslusion that she had hazel eyes that could be either green or brown at diffrent times, but that most of the time they were on this amazing stage. He saw all that pain that lay in her eyes, yet he saw a creative and passionate fire dancing in them too. Suddenly The 10th Doctor was overwhelmed by what he saw in her eyes. He needed to talk to her alone. "Come on" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her the rest of the way in a run. They burst in, The 11th and Lyon behind them. Rita stopped short at the door, still gripping The 10ths hand. "It's bigger on the inside." she whispered. He nodded as The 11th and Jack appeared behind them. Rita spotted a man at the big mechanical center of the room. He was wearing a long army coat and a light blue shirt, with gray suspender and black trousers and work boots. Just as she found everyone else in that room handsome, she found this man handsome as well. Suddenly her bright eyes grew brighter. "It's... a diffrent dimension on the inside..." she said, studying the middle of the outside world and the one ahead of her, the door frame. The 10th Doctor shot The 11th and Lyon a surised glance and knew that he needed to talk to her now more than ever. "Who have we got here?" Jack said, approaching them as 10 brought Rita through the hall. "Not now Jack." 10 muttered, pulling Rita into a room and slamming the door closed. Rita was turning her head to admire something in the room when 10 took his hand and placed it under her chin, gently turning her head to look him in the eyes. She smiled politely as he studied her eyes once again. His eyes were so deep, so pure, so sad, as Rita stared into them. A knowing sadness, an empathetic fire burning brightly. "Your... not human." The 10th Doctor whispered quietly. She nodded. His eyes widened and he backed up slightly. "Your..." he started. "Your a..." he stuttered. She looked down at the ground, tears streaming down her face. They hit the ground like rain and when she looked back up, they made her eyes shine like stars as she spoke; "Timelord..." she said, her voice cracking.


End file.
